1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal tracking devices, and more particularly to a personal tracking device embedded in footwear.
2. Description of the Background Art
Personal tracking devices are known in the art. One possibly desirable means of carrying a personal tracking device is to incorporate the personal tracking device into footwear. However, there are many practical obstacles to incorporating a personal tracking device into footwear, while maintaining the comfort, appearance, and affordability of the footwear.
One issue that must be addressed is the location of the tracking device. If the tracking device (including the antenna) is located in the sole of the footwear, the satellite location determination signals are shielded from the unit by the wearer's foot, and so a relatively sensitive antenna is required. As the sensitivity requirement increases, so generally does the size and cost of the antenna. Additional amplifiers may also be required, which further increases the cost as well as the power consumption of the unit.
Positioning the tracking device in the footwear upper can also be problematic. For example, due to the size of known tracking devices some portion of the upper would need to be significantly expanded in order to accommodate the tracking device. Such an expansion of the upper would almost certainly be noticeable and likely be unacceptable from an appearance standpoint. In addition, the upper typically conforms closely with the foot of the wearer. Therefore, any device of significant size incorporated in the upper might be felt by the wearer, thereby adversely affecting the comfort of the footwear.
Another problem that must be addressed is that the circuitry of the tracking device must be protected from moisture, contamination, and damage, particularly where the footwear is designed for active children and/or outdoor activities such as hunting, wilderness hiking, jogging, and so on. If water gets into the tracking device, the electronic circuitry can short and become nonfunctional. If the tracking device is positioned in the sole of the footwear, the device must be capable of withstanding the weight of the wearer, even when running or jumping.
Another potential problem is that the tracking device may become dislodged from the footwear and lost or damaged. The cost of a tracking device is somewhat significant, and frequent loss of devices would likely pose a barrier to consumer acceptance of the product.
Yet another problem is that the tracking device can interfere with the functionality of the footwear. For example, a large, rigid device in the sole could adversely affect the flexibility of the sole. As another example, a device in the tongue of a shoe could interfere with proper lacing of the shoe.
It can also be a disadvantage if the tracking device is visible or obvious from the outward appearance of the footwear. For example, in the case of a kidnapping it would be a disadvantage if the kidnapper recognized that the victim had footwear with a tracking device, because the kidnapper could frustrate the tracking effort simply by discarding the footwear.
Finally, designs intended to overcome the foregoing problems must be able to withstand the footwear manufacturing process, which can include high temperatures and high pressure pressing operations.
In view of the above-described problems, what is needed is a means for incorporating a tracking device in footwear that does not adversely affect the functionality, the appearance, and/or the comfort of the footwear. What is also needed is a means for incorporating a tracking device in footwear that facilitates the use of relatively inexpensive and/or less sensitive antennas. What is also needed is a means for incorporating a tracking device in footwear that protects the tracking device from moisture, contamination, and physical damage. What is also needed is a means for incorporating a tracking device in footwear that prevents dislodgment and loss of the tracking device. What is also needed is a means for incorporating a tracking device in footwear such that the presence of the tracking device is not apparent from the outward appearance of the footwear. What is also needed is a footwear manufacturing process that facilitates incorporation of a tracking device into the footwear.